Walking the Edge of a Blade
by Ahr0
Summary: Male Omegas and female Alphas have been seen as dregs on society, and one powerful force called, The Company, has seen to eradicating this gene pool from the population. Yet, one young researcher named Alfred F. Jones is out to stop this, but his progress may be hindered by his new research partner, Arthur Kirkland. Will Alfred be able to put an end to The Company? UKUS;Omegaverse
1. Prologue

**Walking the Edge of a Blade**

**By Ahro**  
**Rated: M**  
**Pairing: UKUS**  
**Warning: Sexual situations, language, omega!verse, knotting, possible future mpreg (if any it will be at the end; no children), racial (as in Omega Males and Alpha Females) discrimination, segregation. This story is not for the faint of heart, please read at your own discretion.**

**Omegaverse: Please see the fanlore article regarding omegaverse to help clue you in on what all this Alpha and Omega stuff is. :)**

**Betaed by the lovely: Hada  
**

**Prologue**

**September 1965**

_There has been a striking increase in the number of male Omegas and female Alphas being born. Medical researchers conclude that it is a mere gene mutation and numbers should return to normal once the cycle works through the population._

*BZZT*

**February 1982**

_The Company has assured that sterilization of male Omegas and female Alphas is not harmful, but failure to seek sterilization could risk one's health and one's children. The Company is offering compensation for the treatment: Male Omegas and female Alphas will be given money towards adopting a child once the usual screening process is administered. More on this at eleven._

*BZZT*

**July 2002**

_A rise in suicide rates has been found amongst male Omegas and female Alpha teens. Reports conclude that this outbreak is a major cause for concern due in part to the gene type being a common subject of bullying within schools. The Company urges young male Omegas and female Alphas to seek sterilization in order to live normally amongst their peers. Recent polls show that segregation is viable alternative._

*BZZT*

**March 2014**

_The Company confirmed today that male Omegas and female Alphas have since been abolished throughout the population. The Sterilization has bred out the irregular gene and the return to normalcy is now at hand._

*BZZT*

**December 2015, Present Day**

"They're lyin', Matthew. How many times do I have to tell you. I'm livin' proof for fuck's sake!"

The engine roared louder as the Dodge Challenger pushed through the rain on their drive back to the city. The occasional strip of light as they passed under a streetlamp was the only thing to light up the cabin in the dark. Thanks to the intermittent light, the driver was easily clued in on his older brother's thoughts and the obvious look of disdain forced an annoyed sigh from him.

"Mattie." His voice came out cold and direct. Despite his feelings, it was a tone necessary while dealing with an Alpha. "I'm tired of tryin' to prove this to you." He gripped the leather steering wheel, "They're out there."

"Like who, Alfred?" his brother snapped. His gaze never straying from its even look at the rain as it pelted the windshield. Alfred tensed up some, an unconscious reaction to an intimidating Alpha.

"I have a list-"

"A list of offspring. None of which are male Omegas or female Alphas."

"There are others-"

"Where? Where, Alfred?"

Alfred felt his shoulders grow heavy; his desire to continue wilting before it even started. He already knew the outcome of their banter. The two twin brothers had been down this road of questioning many times before. It was something Alfred wished he had answers for but so far never did.

"Alright." He took a corner a little too sharply and they fish tailed, causing Matthew to shout a curse until Alfred corrected them. "But I'll find some, Matt," he growled out through clenched teeth. "I've been takin' my suppressant for more than ten years. I know it works and so do you. I  
can help others, Matt. I'll prove The Company wrong."

There was a heavy sigh beside him as Alfred made to switch lanes, only catching another disapproving look from his brother in the process. Silence fell between them and Alfred was sure Matthew was looking for a change in subject. They were still a solid thirty minutes outside of their apartment in Atlanta and the only alternative would be blaring heavy metal to keep himself awake.

"So." Alfred breathed a sigh of relief when his brother found his voice again. "I heard you'll be sharing your office with a new researcher. Some big shot British guy?"

Alfred lolled his head back against the headrest and stared down the bridge of his nose at the road through his glasses. Just the thought of needing a partner to take care of some of his work load had depressed him. He had been one of the chief medical researchers for the CDC for a few years now. His work always turned up positive results and he never felt like he had slacked off at all. However, according to a certain French lab technician, Alfred had been showing signs of stress and fatigue. So, what does his boss do? Hire on some new help that was sure to lessen Alfred's load, and in turn, ease their worry of losing their most prized researcher at the CDC.

"Ugh, yeah, gunna be a pain in the ass. Like I need another shadow."

Matthew answered with an agreeing hum. "You know you're going to have to be extra careful."

"No, really?" Alfred responded with a defeated sigh. "I only have a multitude of additional research and specimens layin' around that have nothin' to do with my Flu work. Not to mention havin' to stay later just to work on my own research. Bastard's gunna be into everythin', I just know it."

He heard Matthew shift in his seat and suddenly felt the cold stare of violet eyes on himself. A shiver ran down his spine at being directly focused on when he couldn't take his eyes off the road to retaliate (not that he'd be able to stare down his Alpha brother).

"I'm not worried about him finding your research, Alfred."

The statement sat between them for a few minutes, growing in strength as it continued to hammer away at Alfred's control. The answer floated before him like a diseased cloud, one he was about to drive right through, and had no cure to restrain it. Tightening his grip on the leather wheel, he gave a simple incline of his head and finally broke the silence, already feeling that dense cloud entering his lungs as he took a breath to speak.

"No," he started and eased on the break as they came to a red light. "You're worried about him finding out I'm an Omega." The light turned green and their tires spun on the wet pavement as Alfred surged the Challenger forward. Matthew had turned away, looking back out at the rain as it swept by with their increasing speed. Matthew would protect Alfred, as he always had done; but to work so close to another Alpha, an unfamiliar one at that, for an extended period of time could bring about his brother's fall.

"He won't turn me in, Matt. They can't sterilize me. I'll fool this Alpha just like the rest of them."

Matthew sighed, "I hope so, Al."

"Why? You don't think I can?"

Matthew shook his head, "I've been around you, as an Alpha, for a long time. Your suppressant works but, after having been around you through many of your heats, it grows noticeable that your habits change. It's not something your drug can fix, Al. You've known that."

"I'll just have to be more attentive to what I'm doin', is all." Alfred finally pulled his eyes from the road to fixate them at his brother. He never turned to acknowledge Alfred, only continued to stare out the window, but Alfred knew his brother felt his drilling stare accompanied with the  
sincerity in his voice. "Nothing... will change."

**A/N: **Hello! Thank you so much for checking out my new chapter fic, "Walking the Edge of a Blade"! :D I've been wanting to write an omegaverse fic some time now, but finding a plot that hadn't already been done was difficult. I've been RPing this amazing AU omegaverse, but putting that into fic form is a bit difficult. So, this idea suddenly came to me and I was happy enough with it to get started.

I hope you follow this fic and see where it leads. The subjects are very serious (even though it is an AU; they can be sorta cross-examined to issues in society today), so I ask that you take care in reading.

Let me know what you think on your way out! ^^

~~~~  
Follow me on Tumblr for more USUK fanfic updates as well as fanart: _ahro. tumblr. com_


	2. Chapter 1

**Walking the Edge of a Blade**  
**By Ahro**  
**Pairing: UKUS**  
**Warning: Sexual situations, language, omega!verse, knotting, possible future mpreg (if any it will be at the end; no children), racial (as in Omega Males and Alpha Females) discrimination, segregation. This story is not for the faint of heart, please read at your own discretion.**

**Betaed by the lovely Hada. :)  
**

**Chapter 1**

_"With the US Economy struggling to recover, many citizens are opting for the government to accept the bailout money from The Company. The President had this to say about the bailout:_

"The US Economy is on the rise. I can not stress this enough. We are finding ways to cut spending and improve on paying back the debts we already owe. We appreciate The Company's offer in assistance, but I believe we owe it to the citizens of this great nation, to not seek further outside aide."

_"Do you believe the President is correct in declining the more than generous offer from The Company? Visit our website and tell us your thoughts-"_

*BZZT*

"Complete rubbish."

The remote clattered onto the coffee table as the young man stood to see to the whistling of his kettle in the kitchen. His path was currently a maze of half sorted boxes stacked on even more boxes. As he pushed through in haste to silence the crying pot, he was reminded of just how unpleasant his recent move had been to his new apartment in Atlanta.

Most of his furniture had yet to arrive from across the pond, leaving the rest of his belongings with nowhere to put them. So he had been forced to pick up the bare minimums: a single table and chair for the kitchen, a half-priced loveseat for the living room (the coffee table had been thrown in just to get rid of it), and an inflatable mattress. These were far from the living arrangements he was used to, but he was a man who chose to live modestly. He had refused to purchase new furniture (much as his family in London had pressed him into doing), as he always felt 'why purchase new when the old is just fine'. He had always cared more about what he was doing to help people rather than what appeared on his paycheck at the end of the week. Money was just something that came along with it.

As he poured the hot water over his teabag, his thoughts wandered to his new job. A new atmosphere, new expectations, a new partner. It would be a lot to take in all at once. He was especially concerned with how he matched up to the other medical researcher he'd be sharing an office with. He had visited for a week to greet staff and see the facility, but he was unable to meet him. Apparently the man had taken an unexpected week vacation.

As he took a seat, sipping at his tea while it cooled, his eyes scanned the newspaper he had picked up on his way from the corner store. The same story being reported on the news was printed across the front page in large bold type. A picture of the CEO of The Company as well as the US President sitting across from one another in a conference room sat just above it.

The young man scoffed at the article as he opened it up and flattened the paper out on the small table. "Declining such an offer from The Company like that. What the hell is that fool in office doing? This country might finally dig out of the pit it's been buried in. Not to mention it would help the world economy as well. Bloody fool."

He lifted his teacup to his lips as he browsed the rest of the paper and was nearly startled into spilling his tea when his phone buzzed in his breast pocket. Fishing it out, his eyes widened at the name and quickly answered while trying not to spill steaming hot tea onto his lap.

"H-hello? Arthur Kirkland speaking."

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland," the now familiar deep German voice cut across the line in greeting, "I hope I did not disturb you?"

Arthur struggled to not sound busy to his new boss, cursing as he cleaned up a few drops that had escaped in his haste. "Oh, no, Mr. Beilschmidt, I was just reading the paper over a cuppa tea."

There was a gruff sound of acknowledgement over the phone before the man spoke up again, "You see the article regarding the President?"

Arthur jumped on the subject quickly, wanting to voice his outrage to anyone else besides his boxed up belongings. "Oh, sir, I can't believe the President is refusing The Company's assistance! After all they've done with cleaning up the population of those filthy male Omegas and female Alphas! They've truly made the world better, and they're only striving to help even further. I just..." he sighed, "it's inconceivable to me."

"Agreed, Mr. Kirkland. They did well by the human race in sterilizing those people. You remember seeing the footage of them lined up to be sterilized? As they left they looked more than happy to be clean of their own burden. Not to mention being compensated for it. It cost these people nothing and yet the President treats The Company like his heathens."

"Yes, sir. It is troubling to say the least."

"Indeed. The man certainly won't be getting my vote come the next election. Anyway, Mr. Kirkland, I didn't call you to chat about politics. I wanted to see if you'd be available in coming in earlier than you were originally scheduled. I know this is a week early and short notice seeing as you just moved, but-"

"Oh, yes, sir, that won't be a problem at all." Arthur had been eager to get back to work since he left London, and seeing as he had no furniture to really put away his belongings, he was just wasting time around the small apartment for now.

"That's great to hear, Mr. Kirkland. Thank you for being so readily available." Arthur beamed at the recognition so early on in his new job. "If you could be here at eight o'clock you can start moving into your new office with Mr. Jones."

"Excellent. Thank you, sir." There was another gruff sound of approval before the phone cut out.

With a heavy sigh, Arthur leaned back in his chair and rested a hand on his forehead, content to know that he would have something to occupy his time in the coming days while he waited to get his life back in proper running order.

* * *

_There was a loud knocking sound at the front door. Our mother was in our faces. Her eyes were red and swollen, but filled with anger. I clung to my brother's hand in fear as she kissed us both; lingering on my forehead for a moment longer as her hand combed back through my hair (I had forgotten to comb it like she has asked). She said something to us, but I couldn't remember distracted by the pounding on our door. I began to cry as she moved away, but my brother shushed me and pulled me along._

_We ran out into the yard. I knew we were heading for the cut part of our fence. It had been hidden by our small wooden club house. Our mom had said it was useful to keep the fence broken there. I never understood why._

_Our dog, Hero, barked and wagged his tail at us wanting to play as we neared. I reached out to him, crying and wanting him to come with us, but my brother urged me through the broken slat of our clubhouse to the other side. I saw my brother's face, red with tears and nose running, but he was quiet and didn't hiccup like me. He promised me we'd go back for Hero. Hero had pressed his nose through the metal fence at me; eyes wide and curious, tail wagging all the while. My hand just reached him to come away cold and wet when my brother urged me forward. I cried out to him to be a good dog and we'd be back for him._

_He had stayed there watching us until we disappeared around a corner; an alley our mother had taught us to follow. I cried for a long time after._

"Mr. Jones."

_I couldn't forgive my brother or my mother for making me leave Hero. It wasn't until much later I learned about the sacrifice my mother had paid to get us out of there._

"Alfred."

_And what she did to save me from a fate not even God could have foresaw._

"JONES!"

"S-SIR, YES SIR!" Alfred had practically fallen out of his desk chair as he stood at attention. It was a response and posture he had ingrained from four years in the US military.

"At ease."

Alfred relaxed 'till he realized he was at his job—in his office, twenty-nine years old, not twenty-two—and an unfamiliar blond was standing next to his boss, Ludwig.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I must have dozed off. Ahh-" He quickly wiped at his mouth, realizing he had been drooling in his sleep; corrected his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. "Wait, aren't you the new researcher?"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Arthur, this, I'm afraid to say,"—he lowered his voice to add before raising it again—"is our Chief Medical Researcher, Alfred F. Jones. Jones, Professor Arthur Kirkland." He introduced and stepped back a moment for the two men to shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Jones." Arthur stepped forward, one arm holding a box of desk supplies as he reached out with the other for Alfred's hand.

"But," Alfred ignored Arthur's hand to look to Ludwig, "he wasn't supposed to be here for another week."

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "From the looks of you asleep on the job, I think it was a good idea I asked if he could come early."

"B-but, I-"

"Pleasure is all mine, thanks." Arthur grumbled as he pulled his hand back and moved past Alfred to the empty desk across the room.

"Jones." The stern reprimand was all Alfred needed from his boss before he relented and the man left the two alone.

Alfred flopped down into his desk chair with an exasperated sigh, rubbing his hands across his face and skewing his glasses in the process. He couldn't believe this. It was the beginning of his heat and it would last for five days. The suppressant he had created as a teenager—child prodigy as their uncle had called him—kept his pheromones at a normal level. Alphas would only notice if they were looking for an Omega or were turned on already. However, Alfred had yet to nail down all the differences in his behaviors as his brother had pointed out. That drive for sex and finding a mate was still the most present aspect of being in heat, but the suppressant made it bearable. Oftentimes he had seen to his own pleasure in his office; of course now that was all but thrown out the window.

"So, you were in the military?"

Alfred jumped at the sudden voice, not use to having someone else in his office, let alone his entire lab. "Ahh," Alfred rubbed at his eyes quick with the heel of his hand before adjusting his glasses, "umm, yeah, four years."

"Really?" came the surprised response. "Military in your family? Or, did you need funding for university?"

"To prove a point." Alfred's eyes widened suddenly when he realized what he had said, noting that the Englishman—er, Arthur—had also taken surprise to his response.

"Ahh- well, to prove that I wasn't some bookworm to my dad. He wanted me in sports and I wanted to study biology. Told him I wasn't some nerd by joining the military." Alfred had pulled that gem out his ass in a desperate attempt to cover up that it had been a trial run on his Omega suppressant hormone. Omegas were forbidden to join the military due to their heats. He wanted to prove that not only did his suppressant work, but that if other male Omegas and even female Omegas took the suppressant, they could also function normally amongst Alphas and Betas.

"Well," Arthur continued unloading the cardboard box he had brought with him, "that's quite impressive. I did a bit of fencing, but I was never much one for so much physical work. You must continue to go to the gym for you to be that built."

The casual mention of Alfred's physique had him turning his head to stare at his new partner, only now he was very much alert to his presence.

Arthur had his back slightly to Alfred as he worked on straightening his desk, pausing over certain objects—a picture frame for one—before moving to another. He hadn't put on his lab coat yet, but wore a white collared shirt with a pull-over sweater vest, pressed dress pants and shined Oxfords. He was a picture of neat and clean, all except for his untidy blond hair.

The way his clothing fit his figure, Alfred couldn't help but feel desire churn in his gut at how slender the man was while still holding an air of authority and prestige that Alfred severely lacked. He roamed his eyes across the man's back, pausing on his tight ass and wondering what it felt like, his attention was suddenly returned to the man turning to face him.

"Sir?"

"Ahh- what?" Alfred watched as Arthur rolled his eyes—a striking green that smoldered; Alfred wanted those eyes to roam across the Omega's body badly, as well as his slender hands and dextrous fingers, and a throbbing cock buried inside him—

"I said, where is there a gym?"

Alfred suddenly felt his cock twitch in his pants as his mind ran away from him—damn heat—and turned a bit away to look busy in a drawer; white lab coat draping forward to help hide his slight tent in his pants.

"Oh, there's a gym just down the road from here. They're a twenty-four hour gym so I usually go after I leave here. Fewer people and all." He commented as nonchalantly as he could while he pulled out a manilla envelope as if that was his goal.

"Brilliant. Will you be going tonight? I'd like to tag along if you wouldn't mi-"

"Not tonight." Arthur stopped abruptly after being interrupted, forcing Alfted to blush and turn away even more to hide the embarrassing rouge on his cheeks.

"Oh." Alfred felt a pang in his chest at the man's disappointment. Not to mention his own disappointment wilting in his pants.

"Umm, I just have a friend visiting from out of town this week so I need to get home after work. Perhaps I could take you down there next week?" Alfred added, trying to brighten the mood. He didn't want to be the cause of issues so early on.

"Alright then, thank you, Dr. Jones."

Feeling his body coming back under his control, and the warmth leaving his face, Alfred finally got to his feet and walked over to Arthur. Offering his own hand this time, a warm and practiced smile across his lips, the Chief Researcher worked to repair his early rudeness.

"Just Alfred's fine. Welcome to the CDC."

Arthur returned his smile now. Obvious ease working the tension from the Alpha's shoulders as he did.

"Then it is a pleasure, Alfred. Call me, Arthur. I look forward to our future partnership."

**A/N: **And the protagonists meet! Now to see how they get along together. Will Alfred be able to keep it in his pants? Haha, of course Arthur would show up during Alfred's heat. Poor boy.  
I hope you liked this chapter! :D Getting some plot rolling along in there. Let me know what you think on your way out! ^^

Also, thank you to all who offered to Beta this fic! :D I really appreciate it, though I've given the job to Hada. :) Thank you Hada!

* * *

Follow me on Tumblr for more fanfic updates as well as USUK fanart: _ahro. tumblr. com_


	3. Chapter 2

**Walking the Edge of a Blade**  
**By Ahro**  
_Betaed by Hada._

**Chapter 2**

"Fuck me, man!" Alfred stormed through the front door of their shared apartment, dropping his lab coat across a chair and quickly loosening his tie from his neck.

"You have toys for that." Matthew's unenthused voice spoke up from his seat on the large L-shaped leather sofa.

Alfred let out a whine as he hastened his pace for his bedroom, already tearing off his shirt and undoing his fly as he went. Spending an entire day around a new Alpha at the start of his heat had Alfred almost buckling from his need for release.

_Fuckin' Ludwig! Shit! I can handle Alphas durin' my heat, but you plunk down one I've never met, one that's that gorgeous—lithe body, held so straight and tall with so much authority, tight ass and lean thighs, perfect for keeping up a relentless thrusting pace, and those eyes, striking green almost overtaken by pupils dilated with heated lust—_

"FUCKIN' CHRIST!" He slammed his door behind him as he dropped his pants and wet boxers to the floor, his cock springing out. He had been hard on his entire drive home. Had he not been on his suppressant he would have pulled over and relieved himself in his car.

"Hey, Al!" Alfred's eyes rolled as he groaned, reaching around to his ass that had already started to lube up with his lewd thoughts. Pressing into his already loosening hole, he coated his fingers before moving back to lather his cock with his slick.

"THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, MATT?" He grunted as he began to pump his erection a bit. Leaning over from his seated position on the bed, he pulled open the bottom drawer of his nightstand and was greeted by his familiar array of sex toys—-a much needed arsenal for any unmated Omega. Then a knock came at his door while he rifled through the mess causing him to growl.

"Mind not leaving your dildos on the couch?"

Alfred paused in his rummaging, his mind whirling through his most recent solo escapades and cataloging the equipment used during each one.

"You have the glow-in-the-dark green one?"

There was a deafening pause until finally, "...it glows in the dark..."  
Alfred was up from his seat on the bed in seconds, opening the door to his brother holding the seven inch, lime green, ribbed dildo with a wad of tissues. Alfred thought nothing of it, only snatched it with a speedy "thank you", and was in his bathroom inspecting his favorite toy with care before cleaning it thoroughly. Once satisfied, he got to his usual position on the bed—head on the pillows, towel beneath him, ass in the air, dildo at the ready—and immediately returned to lewd thoughts of his new coworker.

About twenty minutes later, Alfred sidled out into the living room, sated and wet from a quick shower. His boneless body flopped onto the leather sofa with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripped from his hair onto his shoulders and the expensive leather while he let a sigh roll from his lips.

Having heard his brother's entrance, Matthew rounded the island that separated the large kitchen from the main living area. A pint of ice cream was in his hand and a spoon in the other while a grimace lit his features.

"Seriously, Al..."

Alfred just lolled his head back, closing his eyes and swatting at the air as Matthew rounded the sofa and took a seat.

With a heavy sigh, Matthew spooned a scoop of Maple Moose ice cream into his mouth as he flicked on the massive 52-inch flat screen. Sudden moans and the sound of slapping skin reached both of their ears and Matthew spat in disgust as he quickly flipped to his own favorites list.

"I know, Mattie," Alfred drawled before the scolding came. "'Don't leave the T.V. on my porn list', I know," he recited, still not opening his eyes.

Matthew only grunted as he flicked through channels before finally settling on a documentary about polar bears. The distinct English narration reaching Alfred's ears had him curling up on the sofa and whimpering.

"The fuck, Mattie!" Alfred drawled out his brother's name in an annoying whine while Matthew only rolled his eyes in response.

"Jeez, thought you liked British accents." He then flipped the channel and settled when '_Supernatural_' was on.

Alfred only mewled as he pulled his massive body pillow—a constant addition to the living room sofa, one Matthew steered clear of—closer and hugged it, "I like them too much now."

Matthew nodded as he sucked another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, "I take it you like your new partner."

Alfred lifted his face from being stuffed in his pillow to glare at his brother, who only smiled and held up his hands in mock defense. "Ugh, alright, I'm gunna get up and head downtown to the soup kitchens. I need to do some research for myself or I'm gunna flip tits."

Alfred grumbled as he got up to stretch, almost losing his towel in the process before grabbing at it quickly. He paused on his walk back to his bedroom, his eyes scanning over a large art deco wall clock; the time was well after the hour the soup kitchens gave out food.

"There'll still be people hangin' around. I just need to get out and clear my head."

"Then go out for a drive. It's dangerous around there at night." The worry was there in his brothers voice—however masked it was.

Alfred knew he was pushing it going anywhere during his heat, whether he was on his suppressant or not. It also wasn't kind of him to hurt his brother by putting himself at risk. As a family-tied Alpha, his protectiveness over his Omega brother—especially during his heat—could be oppressive, but Matthew had, reluctantly, given Alfred the benefit of the doubt while his suppressant masked his Type. But that didn't mean he couldn't guilt trip his younger brother.

Alfred blew out a sigh, running a hand through his hair as he faced away from Matthew. "Nah, I need to do some research. I'm already behind. I'll be alright."

If he made eye contact with his brother Alfred would crumble quickly under the Alpha's glare, so he quickly escaped into his bedroom to pull on some baggy gray jeans, his soup kitchen volunteer t-shirt, and some grubby sneakers. It had been about a week since he had last been down to the slums of the inner city. Chances were high that new faces would be mingling around the area; he couldn't miss the opportunity.

Grabbing up his wallet, a notebook and pen, Alfred was out the door before Matthew could drill him further. He loved his brother, appreciated everything he had done for him as an Alpha, but there were still things Alfred had to take care of. Matthew knew how important Alfred's research was, and wanted to give the public the truth just as badly, but he also knew if something were to happen to Alfred the world would never be changed. His work was dangerous and there was no telling when it could cost him—and their future—everything.

* * *

Alfred had taken the subway into the deepest part of Atlanta where the castaways of society tried to continue their lives with what they had been left. These wretched souls would never be able to rise up beyond their surroundings due to the culture and indifference of the higher classes. This was where Alfred would find more like himself. It was the only place the extreme ends of the gene traits could possibly hide.

But there had never been any.

For years Alfred had been coming to these dank and rotting back alleys, his senses tuned for the scent of a male Omega or female Alpha. If he had found one, they had been long since sterilized and generally corpses.

Alfred's walk to the soup kitchens was a long one from where he disembarked at the MARTA train station. He chose this route through some of the more hopeless communities where people lived and died with no faith in the world that left them there. However, Alfred's arrival did warrant some hope. He had grown to be a welcomed face in the darkness. They knew nothing about him, nor wanted to, but that was how Alfred had wanted it. He brought them food and a few good laughs, and then he would leave; it was the way of things and all sides accepted it.

Yet, there was another reason Alfred chose this street, this corner, this lamp post, this fence.

_"Mattie! Come play with me and Hero!"_

The windows were dark, bricks covered in moss and vines, grass dead and overgrown. There was nothing but an empty shell left behind after the last owners disappeared without a trace.

_"Have you seen the woman or children who use to live in that house?"_

_"I'm afraid not, sir. No one has lived there in years. Not since they brought the mother of those two boys in to be sterilized. I'm sure they must be living someplace nice. Those male Omegas and female Alphas were well taken care of by The Company."_

_"Yes...yes, they were."_

Alfred's hand rested lightly on the vine-covered metal fence, while his other curled into a fist at his side. The memory of when he had finally returned to this tiny street came back to him even now. It was all meant to be a constant reminder to Alfred why he did what he did each day. Why this all needed to end. Why The Company needed to be stopped.

As he stared along the familiar stone path that lead up to the front door, his eyes suddenly fell on a huddled shape he had never seen there before. His heartbeat immediately hastened in his chest; his form shuddering with the heavy pounding as his hands fumbled at the rusty latch of the fence before shoving his way forward. His foot immediately landed on something that gave a soft squeak but he only briefly glanced behind him in his haste; the sound of a dog's bark lingering briefly in his mind as he ran.

Reaching the porch, he slowly neared, already smelling the stench of death and the sound of flies as they circled the dirty heap.

He pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and pressed his hands into them before reaching for the corpse. It was a woman. She hadn't been dead for more than twenty-four hours, but, with his breath catching in his lungs, he lightly brushed the matted brown hair away from her face and his heart sunk.

"Still not you, mom."

A brief glimmer of hope remained that his mother was still alive somewhere, but it had been so many years of holding on to that ounce of hope that his heart had dulled to the ache. This was all just business now; just another job he had given himself as his gloved hands reached for the dirty jacket and brushed it to the side. Beneath the thick jacket was an emaciated form that he had grown all too familiar in seeing. He silently shook his head as he continued, his hands lightly moving to the woman's torn top and slowly edged it up against her sunken stomach. Once the pale skin was exposed, his eyes narrowed immediately when that familiar horizontal scar appeared just inches below the woman's navel.

"Another victim of the Sterilization." His voice was cold and distant; business like. Seeing yet another innocent, one that couldn't have been more than forty years old, dead at his feet was just another failure along Alfred's path. They weren't his fault, but he had taken their deaths onto himself. It was a constant reminder of how he could never stop until The Company was exposed.

With a sigh, he fixed her top and jacket once more and laid her out as presentable as possible. Getting to his feet, he pulled out his phone and made a quick 9-1-1 call for a team to come remove the body. With a last look at the woman, he left the porch and walked back out to the street to continue on his way.

He had swung by the corner store nearby—putting money into the local business—and picked up an assortment of food and drinks. The cashier knew Alfred well and was always pleased to see him. They exchanged a few pleasantries, Alfred making sure to ask of new arrivals in the area, and proceeded around the corner to the soup kitchen.

The lights were still on; the door open and inviting any to wander in. More familiar faces, upon seeing who was lugging in a massive cardboard box of food, quickly rushed to the door cheering all the while and helping Alfred with his burden. He laughed and waved off their thanks as they all began to dig in and pass around the additional food.

"Ve~! Alfred! It's always so lovely to see you!"

Alfred smiled as an excited Italian came up to hug him once he had managed to get away from the crowd. The brunet's ever pleasant demeanor was a breath of fresh air amidst so much sadness. His cheerfulness combated the atmosphere well and it was one of the reasons so many people came to this particular soup kitchen. It was also the largest gathering for Alfred to conduct his research.

"You've been busy. We haven't seen you in over a week. I do hope work has not been too difficult on you." The Italian pulled out a chair and offered it to Alfred.

"Heh, let's just say I'm being tested." Alfred laughed as he rubbed at the back of his neck and took the proffered seat. "So, how have things been here, Feli? Any newcomers?"

"Ve~! We have had a few new faces around here. I... think..." The Italian stretched up on his toes to look out over the room and jumped excitedly when he spotted who he was looking for. "Yes! Miss Shelly in the far corner there. Everyone else has left I'm afraid."

Feliciano took up his seat once more as Alfred got to his feet. "Awesome! I'll have to go introduce myself."

"Yes! Please do! She's a very nice lady," Feli cheered with a bright smile.

Alfred returned his own grin and began his way over to the elderly woman; waving and hugging familiar faces amidst the crowd as he went. As he neared, he could already sense the common differences associated with female Omega and Betas to that of a sterilized female Alpha.

First, she sat alone, natural for independent Alphas, and she was quiet while knitting away a scarf and only nodding to the few people that said "hello" to her. Alfred knew she would be pleasant upon his approach, but he would only be allowed so much time to talk with her. Even after sterilization male Omegas and female Alphas still had residual effects of their Type, however, they were severely dulled. Of course, that was only one of the side-effects of the sterilization. The in-depth portions that The Company kept under wraps went unnoticed until it was too late.

"Hello, there!" Alfred's boisterous voice called out to the woman as he waved to her. She wasn't startled out of her knitting—hearing having all but gone from age—but she did look in the direction of the sound and a quiet smile spread across her dry lips.

"Evening, dear." Her smile was weak and shook briefly as the folds of her skin quivered from the strain of the movement. Although her eyes were fogged a bit by cataracts, they held a kindness as they looked up at him. "What can I do for you?"

_What can she do for me. Already offering me assistance when I'm here for her. Definitely an Alpha; always ready to give than to take. _Dragging over a chair, he placed it with the back facing the woman and straddled it.

"There's nothing I need. I'm here for you, young lady." Alfred smiled brightly as he curbed their chat to his immediate interests. The route to which he took came natural. Having seen many other sterilized Alpha females and Omega males, Alfred knew what to expect. However, in the past few years those numbers had declined immensely and the ones remaining were all elderly.

The woman chuckled, "You're too kind, but a strapping young man like you should be spending his free time looking for a mate, wouldn't you say?"

Alfred smiled, knowing the exact route now to find out what he needed to know.

"You're quite intuitive to sense I'm not mated. Might you be an Alpha?" Once the sterilization had been processed, Alpha females and Omega males became more accepted into the community. However, there was still a heavy bias against them. Alfred wasn't afraid of offending the woman for outwardly stating what she was. In fact, she would more than likely appreciate his recognition of her status as an Alpha.

"Ahh, yes dear, that I am. Sterilized many years ago though so don't you worry your handsome self about catching anything."

"Oh, I wasn't going to worry about that." Alfred continued to smile as the woman looked back down to her knitting. She was bobbing her head up and down slightly, completely content with her life the way it was. It was heartwarming to see as this case was a rare sight. Far more often Alfred found himself comforting these people once Alfred hinted at their Type, the rollercoaster of their life coming back to haunt them.

"I'm glad to hear that, dear. You know, growing up as a female Alpha was very difficult. Before The Company offered the solace of sterilization, I feared for my families safety. Not only that but, if I were to have children one day, what kind of lives would they lead, if any? I thank the Lord everyday for giving us the gift that is The Company. I never believed I would live long enough to see reports showing the irregular genes had been bred out. It's nice to know no one else will have to endure what I went through."

That was all Alfred needed to know and it was the same every time.

_She's brainwashed. Brainwashed like the rest of the population and, for those who wouldn't fall for The Company's lies, they were forced into sterilization. Even if they escaped, they still faced persecution by the populus. Sometimes it was better to believe what you were told than face the pain._

Alfred heaved a sigh as he mentally checked off another lost cause. He hadn't expected different, but always clung to the hope that someone new would show up that he might possibly save. But the less he saw of younger Alpha females and Omega males, the more Alfred began to think The Company had truly achieved their goal. Perhaps they really had eradicated the gene; that Alfred was one of, if not the last, fertile male Omegas left.

_No, I can't think like that. I've spent too much time working to try and bring down The Company. I know there are others still out there. There has to be._

"Dear? Excuse me, are you alright?"

"Oh, what?" Alfred shook his head as he realized he had zoned out in front of the old woman.

"You seemed to drift off there. Thoughts on someone special I hope." She chimed warmly.

"Oh, ahh, yeah, someone special. Right, well, thank you for your time, Miss Shelly. I'm sure I'll see you again."

She replied with a simple nod as Alfred returned his chair to its previous location and walked back to Feli. There wasn't much left for him to do since he had been late in arriving. Now he was back where he started. No new discoveries. No new answers. Just the same old questions that had answers already, only Alfred refused to accept them.

"Leaving already, Alfred?"

"Yeah, sorry I showed up so late. I'll be more diligent on gettin' out here." He smiled at Feliciano in apology.

"Ve~ don't stress yourself too much on worrying about this little place. We appreciate you offering whatever time you can to us."

Alfred nodded and turned away with a wave as he walked out the door to head home. Even if his trip didn't procure any new results, talking with these people, especially Feliciano, did warm his heart. People who were so down on their luck, living on the streets and needing to accept handouts just to live, were still able to bring a smile to their lips. It made Alfred feel like all of his smiles were nothing but forced lies.

As he made his way back to the subway entrance and boarded the train, his thoughts began to take that dangerous route. It was one he had begun to follow far too often, a variable he had to always consider, but never wanted to accept.

_What if I'm wrong?_

* * *

Pulling up to the twenty story apartment complex, Alfred stepped out of his Challenger and tossed his keys to the usual vallet standing by the parking garage. He passed off a tip to the young man and then turned to head inside. His thoughts were currently running rampant with doubt and he knew his brother would sense Alfred's distress immediately. A lecture was inevitable so he found himself delaying by wandering around in the lobby, which currently consisted of staring into a vending machine as if it held all of his answers.

"Dr. Jones?"

Alfred's eyes widened at the familiar blond mop of hair that appeared in the reflection of the glass in front of him. His senses immediately tuned to the Alpha: his scent, his strong posture that shown in the glass, those green eyes as they stared practically through his. Alfred squinted his eyes to try and block the desire worming in his belly and leaned on his arm against the machine.

"Dr. Jo—er, Alfred? Are you alright?"

Alfred felt him close the gap between them as a hand neared his shoulder but Alfred whipped around quickly; a laugh accompanying the mask of a smile on his face.

"Ahh, Arthur! Hey, man, what are you doin' here?"

Arthur stepped back, withdrawing his hand, and staring at it strangely as if he had just grown additional fingers. Alfred gritted his teeth as he watched.

_Yeah, you were reaching out on instinct to comfort an Omega. But to you, I'm an Alpha. Alpha's don't comfort other Alphas. God! Don't think anything of it, please!_

"I live here now. Just moved in a few days ago." Karma seemed to be on Alfred's side for a change as Arthur returned his hand to his overcoat pocket, though his expression still gave Alfred cause to watch his step.

"Oh, right! You did just move here for the job. Right." Alfred laughed awkwardly as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Yes." Arthur looked around briefly, confusion evident on his features.

Alfred felt a flush begin to creep up his neck which he tried to hide by walking over to the elevators. Of course, he didn't escape long as Arthur followed right behind him. Alfred needed to take attention off of his earlier awkwardness so he quickly jumped on some neutral ground.

"So," he stuffed his hands in his own jacket as he leaned back on his heels a bit, staring up at the steadily declining numbers for the elevator. "How come you're gettin' in so late? Did you just leave the office?"

There was a soft hum of agreement before Arthur elaborated, "I wanted to catch up on where you were in your research. Quite impressive considering you seem to work alone."

Alfred tapped his foot as the numbers seemed to go even slower, probably allowing more people on at different floors.

"Oh, well, thanks. Yeah, I don't know why the boss brought on another researcher. I was doin' just fine." Alfred paused a moment as he watched the numbers tick down until he suddenly realized what he had said. "Ahh! But, I'm really happy to have you! I saw your resume and it's very impressive! An extra set of skilled hands will really make the workflow much simpler!" Alfred fought to recover as a "ding" rang out around them, signaling the arrival of the elevator.

Alfred immediately stepped back, expecting a flock of people to be exiting, but was greeted with a vacant elevator. From blushing to feeling his face pale, Alfred shivered at the sudden change in his body temperature. Now he would be sharing an empty elevator with Arthur and all Alfred could do was pray the faint scent of his heat would go unnoticed.

"Well, that's convenient. I always hate those awkward elevator rides with other people." Alfred laughed obnoxiously as he strolled through the waiting doors. Of course, he couldn't ask for a more awkward elevator ride than to be alone with an extremely attractive Alpha.

As Arthur followed him inside, the small interior immediately sent the Omega's senses on overdrive as the Alpha's scent surrounded them. Had he not been on his suppressant, he would have jumped Arthur immediately, or rather Arthur would have jumped on Alfred. Any Omega in heat around an Alpha was fair game unless already mated. Even then an Omega needed to watch themselves in case an Alpha took that chance.

"So," Alfred drawled on as he teetered back and forth on his feet, his hand hovering over the rows of numbers on the wall. He darted his eyes over his shoulder to where Arthur had taken up a spot. He was currently flipping through something on his phone and Alfred couldn't help to stare at the man's long slender fingers. Even though Alfred was slightly more muscular, Arthur's assertive and confident personality made up for his leaner build. It wasn't necessary for an Alpha to be physically stronger than an Omega or Beta to be considered strong. It was just another stereotype that Alfred despised, and was, in all honesty, rather excited Arthur wasn't a typical Alpha.

Alfred's eyes widened when he suddenly noticed Arthur staring at him. He had a bewildered look on his face, probably wondering why Alfred had stopped mid-sentence and was obviously staring at his new partner as if he were a delicious piece of meat. Alfred quickly turned back to the list of numbers on the wall, already feeling the perspiration building up on his forehead.

"Ahh, what floor?" His previous pallor was replaced again with a rouge of embarrassment. He could only imagine what kind of Alpha Arthur thought of Alfred. Certainly not a normal one. If Arthur felt that Alfred had been looking at him with want in his eyes, then he was not a normal Alpha.

"Twenty, please."

This time, Alfred did stop to look back at Arthur and he didn't have to hide his earlier embarrassment; it was easily masked with his surprise.

"Really? That's the floor I live on."

Arthur had turned back to his phone but looked up once more at Alfred's response. "Oh, well, that's quite convenient. Won't have far to go if I have any questions regarding your research."

"WHAT RESEARCH?" Alfred jumped as the elevator began to ascend; his heart practically in his throat with his panic.

_The hell am I so jumpy for? He knows nothing about my research on Omega males and Alpha females. He knows nothing about the suppressants. Just relax._

"Ahh, your flu research?"

"Oh, right, duh, I was just-"

Before Alfred could register what was going on, Arthur had stepped closer and placed the back of his hand against Alfred's forehead. Alfred had to blink a moment when he found himself pressed back against the elevator wall. He had retreated, but still had yet to push Arthur away, finding the Alpha's close proximity and concern warming.

"Are you alright?"

Arthur's question couldn't have been more redundant, as Alfred was far from alright. In fact, he felt more intoxicated than anything. His eyes had grown heavy, while his body had slumped some against the wall. Meanwhile, Arthur was looking at him with a deep concern in his eyes. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought Arthur had picked up his scent and was now looking to protect him. It was the exact kind of attention an Alpha would give and a part of Alfred was more than happy to let him. Of course, that was completely counterproductive to Alfred's entire life goal.

"Ahh, y-yeah, I'm fine." Alfred swatted away at Arthur's hand—much to Alfred's dismay—and stood back up, straightening his jacket as he did. "Jeez, dude, personal space."

Arthur stepped back, holding his nose in the air to bring himself slightly higher than Alfred, and looked down his nose at him. The move did its job and Alfred immediately felt small next to him. Of course, Alfred didn't have much to stand on. Being an Omega in heat put him at a severe disadvantage even being on his suppressant.

"Well, pardon me for concerning myself with my new co-worker. I'll be sure to keep my distance." Arthur then looked away, pocketing his phone and staring resolutely at the numbers as they ticked by above their heads.

Alfred bit his lip as he tried to recover the ground he had lost. He was failing miserably in front of Arthur as an Alpha and he would be seeing the man on a regular basis. Trying to avoid Arthur was going to be like trying to hide an elephant in a room of mirrors. Alfred really needed to step up his game if he was going to hide his Type from Arthur.

"Good. I-It's not like I needed the extra help to begin with." Alfred's attempted retaliation sounded more like a prissy bird flaunting its feathers and the realization only deflated Alfred even more. He had never been this bad before. There was something about Arthur that had completely thrown Alfred's practiced flair at being an Alpha. For once, he felt more like an Omega than he had in his entire life.

"Umm, look, I-"

"Alfred!"

Alfred's eyes shot open at his name being called and he spun around to be faced with his twin brother. The elevator had arrived at their floor and Alfred had completely missed the sound of the doors opening with Arthur distracting him. Now though, Alfred was facing his very protective Alpha brother, one stumbling upon an elevator holding a near cowering Omega and a self-righteous looking Alpha. It didn't look good on either side of the threshold.

"M-Mattie."

"What happened? Are you alright?" Matthew walked quickly over to Alfred, shooting a warning glare at Arthur as he stood between the two. Arthur cleared his throat, as he kept his nose upturned and moved to leave the elevator.

"Excuse me." His voice was level but held an obvious animosity.

Matthew had moved out of the way, but Alfred felt himself briefly reach out to Arthur as he stepped past and off of the elevator. His arm wasn't there for long, quickly grabbed by Matthew and held at his side. Alfred allowed himself to be handled, in dire need of Matthew's support just then. He was breaking quickly and he knew Matthew could tell just by the longing look Alfred shot to Arthur's retreating back. Once the man disappeared into his apartment, Matthew grabbed Alfred's attention.

"Alfred, snap out of it! The fuck is wrong with you? You're in heat and you let yourself ride an elevator with an Alpha?"

Alfred turned his head away, not wanting to look into his brother's fierce violet eyes. With no need to keep up his Alpha facade, Alfred quickly crumbled against his brother out of desperation.

"I know. I fucked up, Mattie. I tried, but, I don't know, there's somethin' about him, Matt." He sniffed as he buried his face in his brother's hockey jersey.

Matthew huffed a sigh as he pulled Alfred into his arms, holding him and trying to calm his brother.

"He's your new partner, I take it?" Alfred nodded against Matthew's chest which incited another sigh. "It's just late. You're at your weakest right now and you haven't taken your next dose. You'll be fine, but I'd keep your distance 'till your heat runs its course." Alfred nodded again before pulling away from Matthew.

"Thanks, Matt. But, you know, you gotta watch your overly-protective-brotherly-Alpha routine, too. I mean, you came in here as if you caught the guy already knottin' inside me."

"Ugh, what the fuck, Al. Was that visual necessary?"

Alfred worried at his lip as he felt his cock suddenly stir in his own pants at the thought of Arthur mating with him.

"Umm, definitely not for you." Alfred smirked wickedly before he was taking off down the hall for their apartment and a much needed release. His brother, more or less, contemplated how hard it would be to severe a man's head from his shoulders with a hockey puck.

**A/N: **First, a big thanks to Hada for betaing this fic! You are awesome! :D Also, do check out her own omegaverse fic on her ffn: hada-fiction.

So, what could Artie be thinking? Might he be suspicious of Alfred's bizarre reactions  
for being an Alpha? Mattie certainly isn't helping Alfred's chances. Haha. Poor Al.

That's it for chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and thank you all who've reviewed/faved/followed the fic! The response already has been awesome, and I only hope I continue to please with this fic! ^^ LOVE THIS VERSE! XD

* * *

Follow me on Tumblr for fanfic updates as well as USUKUS fanart: _ahro. tumblr. com_


	4. Chapter 3

**Walking the Edge of a Blade**  
**By Ahro**

**Chapter 3**

"Alfred."

The blond ignored the stern voice of his brother in favor of tooling about in front of the open refrigerator door. He already knew what was going to happen next but the idea of a BLT was far more inviting.

"Alfred, I know you're listening, so stop acting like you're five."

Matthew's voice sounded unamused. Alfred guessed coming out from the fridge with celery sticks wedged in his mouth like a walrus was out of the question and simply turned to face him like the not-five-year-old that he was.

"Look, man, nothin' happened," Alfred grumbled as he blew out a sigh. His hand went up to rub the back of his neck, avoiding his brother's gaze. "Can ya just lay off, and-"

"No. Alfred. I will not 'lay off'. Do you realize the amount of danger you were in?" Matthew fumed, always in a level voice, yet lathered with authority. It was something unique about his brother compared to any Alpha Alfred had met. Just his posture and assertive confidence was enough to put anyone in line. When Alfred thought about it, Arthur seemed to give off that same sort of vibe. It was just another example on how even male Alphas broke the stereotypical norm.

The Company was so keen on promoting a healthy male Alpha as one who was tall, strong, loud, and knew what was right for Betas and Omegas to follow. This ideal had grown to the point where a pharmaceutical company was bought to develop a drug which amplified the power of male Alphas in those who were lacking. It was just another item on The Company's list of grievances and another to reason he was in the lab every day.

"Yes, I know," Alfred huffed as he tried to move past his brother, but was stopped when Matthew outstretched his hand, "but, what'd you expect me to do? Suddenly decide to take the stairs twenty flights?"

"Yes."

Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Or, make some excuse that you forgot something in your car. _Anything_, would have been better than riding an elevator with an Alpha during your Heat." This time Matthew made a move, bringing Alfred directly in front of him and resting his hands on Alfred's shoulders. He could feel his brother's eyes drilling into him as he tried to communicate his concern.

As much as Alfred appreciated it, and on most occasions needed it, everything came down to a matter of after years of being on suppressants, his brother's protective nature still left Alfred feeling like he had failed in his work. It was a constant nagging feeling whenever he was in his lab: what if he hadn't been careful enough? were the suppressants working? was Matthew's cautiousness really necessary? At times he had had to fight the urge to wipe his hard drives and set fire to his specimens.

With a heavy sigh, Alfred relented with a nod. "You're right. It was a dumb idea and I knew better. It's just-"

"Don't even think it, Al."

This time, Alfred jumped as he locked his gaze with his brother's. "Think what?"

Matthew heaved a sigh but never broke their contact, "Don't gain an attachment to him."

"Oh, come on, Matt!" Alfred tossed up his hands as he turned away from him, "The lack of credit you give me is revolting. So I whacked one off to thoughts of him a few minutes ago. Big deal. It's what I do, I'm a fuckin' unmated Omega!" This time he turned around to face his brother. It was rare for him to find the courage to stand up to any Alpha in such a way, but his limit had been hit. "You realize the sacrifice I go through _every day_ having a goal like mine? I play it off each Heat like I'm just overly horny, but there is more to it than that. There's this lonely feeling that nags at me that no amount of suppressants can change. Seeing happy female Omegas on the streets with their Alphas and knowing I can't have that. Even that maternal urge to have children, Matt." He finally looked away, his hands shaking at his side as they balled into fists.

"I'm getting older, Matt. I'm twenty-nine. Even if I succeed, I might be out of luck to appeal to an unmated Alpha. And having children... well..." His emotions had finally broke past what little of his suppressant remained in his system; there was no holding back the few tears that fell. "I don't want to stay on this stuff forever. I need a mate, Mattie."

Alfred hadn't realized he had sunk down to his knees until his brother wrapped his arms around his shaking form. His voice had turned soothing, murmuring of sweet words. One hand gently rubbed at the nape of Alfred's neck to try and comfort him. It had been a long time since Alfred had a breakdown like this but, as it was, no suppressant was left to take the edge off his frustration. Part of him worried Arthur had had more of an effect on Alfred than he thought.

"Shh, none of that. You know you're almost at your breakthrough. And you'll find someone, Al, but, you can't jeopardize your life's work. You'll pull through this. Just give it a bit more time."

He knew Matthew wanted to help, but his words still spoke a truth that was becoming harder to face. The idea of laying it all to rest for some rose-colored future was too tantalizing to refuse. But if he gave in, it would mean the end of everything he had worked for and there would be no need to worry about children, The Company would see to that.

He lowered his head to rest his forehead against Matthew's and, with a quivering sigh, nodded again. He felt a pat on his back and firm hands on his shoulders as they got to their feet again. Matthew wore a warm smile on his face and, just like everyone claimed about Alfred's own, it was infectious.

"There you go, now. See, you'll be fine, alright. Now go get some sleep and you can get a good jump start tomorrow at the lab."

Alfred was about to step away when he turned back, his eyes wide in disbelief at his brother's words. "W-wait, you mean you're not goin' to demand I stay home for the rest of my Heat?"

Matthew shook his head, "You might be at your weakest right now but I haven't exactly been very supportive of you during these times." It was Matthew's turn to look away, biting his lip as he fretted over his words. "It's ingrained into me, my Alpha need to protect you. But if I'm honest with myself, you don't really need it, Al." He trained his gaze back on Alfred, "You have control over this. It's taken me far too long to see that and I'm sorry. You're going to succeed, Alfred, and I don't want to be a hand in keeping you from that."

Alfred thought he was about to cry again but his brother cut him off with a laugh, "Alright, you are beyond a wreck right now, so go to bed and take your suppressant in the morning. You'll feel better."

"Thanks, Mattie."

Matthew only smiled, patting Alfred on the shoulder before turning back to the sofa and the book he had neglected in his haste to meet Alfred at the elevator.

_Despite all the pains you go through, you've been my support from day one, bro. A Type is a Type and, for better or worse, I'm grateful. If you hadn't been there for me all these years, I would never be where I am today._

* * *

The monotony of preparing slides was a chore for a lab assistant. Today though, the dull work felt soothing after Alfred's heated emotional rollercoaster the previous night.

He had woken up and taken his suppressant, immediately feeling its effects; mood swings calmed, the need to reproduce and take a mate ebbed away. It allowed him to go about his normal life, while not having to fear being caught by an Alpha. Though, he still had yet to rid the hypersensitive need for sex. He had managed to quell it some; otherwise he would be taking the position to be mounted by any Alpha that walked by. Only when an Alpha drew too near, or he found himself attracted to an Alpha, did it grow a bit difficult. Both turned out to be true today and it was keeping him focused on the slides and specimens in his gloved hands since the Alpha that had gained Alfred's interest was currently charting right beside him.

_God, he looks amazing today. So prim and proper, like the typical English gentleman that he is. The way he holds himself: such perfect posture with his shoulders back and chest out. And that sex-mussed hair. Fuck! It's almost like he knows and is primping his feathers to drive me wild._

"Are you alright?"

"Wha- what?" Alfred jumped and almost lost the slide in his hand as he quickly turned away from his lab partner. A flush crept up his neck as he felt those drilling emeralds at his back. He might as well have been on trial from how guilty he felt about his lewd thoughts.

"Well," he heard Arthur reach out across the exam table. His arm brushed Alfred's side absently as he grabbed up a set of slides Alfred had finished. "You just put away an entire batch  
of slides without any specimens on them."

While struggling to get past the slight touch and scent of that cologne, Arthur's words finally registered with him.

"Oh, I did?" The flush left him, his focus again on his job, and he lifted up the slides to the light to see the truth in Arthur's words. With a heaved sigh, Alfred lowered the slide to the table, rolling his shoulders forward and lowering his head to his chest. It was monotonous work for sure, but it still needed to be done right.

"I've been a bit under the weather this week." Alfred leaned on his arms as he closed his eyes, annoyed at himself and the impression he was giving to Arthur.

He couldn't see the other researcher with his arm in the way, but he sensed the man shifting beside him. He knew Arthur wasn't sure what to do. It didn't happen often, but Alfred had grown aware that some Alphas grew confused in their actions around Alfred. Their bodies could tell something was different, but what they saw and assumed told them the opposite. It had been an interesting experience observing these actions in Alphas, but with Arthur, Alfred had to fight off his own attraction as well.

_It's just because I'm in Heat. When it's over I'll be back on my 'A' game and this awkward confusion between us will no longer be there. Then, when my Heat comes back around next month, I'll have it in check._

"If you've been sick, you shouldn't be at work. Your immune system might be compromised and working around Flu strains won't help, especially if you're slipping up in your work."

"I'm not slipping up!" Alfred turned quickly to face Arthur. His irritation at himself flared more that his work ethics were being questioned.

"Honestly, now, is that necessary?" Arthur stared Alfred down, his tone exasperated at Alfred's sudden outburst.

Alfred huffed as he bit his lip and turned back to his work. He had stepped out of line and there had been no reason to be defensive. Arthur was simply showing some concern for his health; certainly another sign Arthur would find odd later, if he hadn't already noticed the strangeness from the night before. Alfred was at a standstill as to what to do, so instead he began the tedious task of pulling the wet slides apart that lacked specimens and let an awkward silence fall between them.

He could still feel Arthur glaring at him, but heard a relenting sigh that allowed the tension to seep from Alfred's shoulders as he worked. A continued silence—as he had anticipated—was not forthcoming since Arthur seemed to decide a change in subject to break the tension was in order.

"Last night," Arthur started, quickly causing Alfred's palms to sweat at what the man might say, "I couldn't help but notice you were wearing a volunteer shirt. Might I ask what it is you volunteer for? I'm actually quite interested in doing some community work."

This change had certainly caught Alfred by surprise. Of all the things the man could have mentioned, his volunteering had not been one of them. Though, he had to count this as a blessing in disguise. It was a chance to find some solid ground and recover his facade as an Alpha.

"Oh, yeah, I was coming back from one of the few soup kitchens I volunteer at downtown."

"Oh really? That's quite a noble cause. What lead you to pursue that? With how much work you have around here, I'm surprised you can find the time."

Alfred smiled at this, feeling his cheeks flush lightly with heat at his praise.

"Ahh, well, it's mostly a personal thing. My family wasn't very well off while my brother and I were growing up. We had a lot of struggles and challenges facing us to get us to where we are today. Since then, I wanted to give back what I could to those people that encouraged and believed in me. I just wish there was more I could do."

Alfred startled from his slide prepping when Arthur clasped his hand on his shoulder.

"Well. That's quite admirable of you, Alfred." The smile Arthur offered Alfred had his heart pounding in his chest. It was such a warm and inviting smile. One that had Alfred pining to be held close, but the researcher in him was too busy questioning the hand on his shoulder and that warm smile.

_Why is he acting like this? I know I'm still in my Heat, but usually Alphas back off; talking themselves down that I'm an Alpha, not someone they should be showing any sort of comfort or affection towards. So, why is he not backing off?_

"So, I take it that was your brother last night?"

Alfred nodded with a sigh as memories came flashing back to him.

_"It's all your fault, Alfred!"_

_He was ten again. It was raining. They were down a dark back alley, just having dodged a few agents on The Company's payroll. It was just another day. Constantly on the run, moving from rat hole to rat hole and the occasional home of a sympathizer. Alfred didn't understand his brother's sudden aggression. Why were they surviving together one moment and another found him crying on his knees in the mud?_

_"If you weren't an Omega, Mom would still be here with us! We would never have had to leave home! We would never have had to leave Hero!"_

_Then he was sixteen. He was running. Shouts called out after him as flashlights lit up the ground around him. He had ran away from his brother during his Heat and his scent had gotten the attention of a few Alphas roaming the streets. Now he had Company agents tracking him and he had nowhere to go._

_He soon found himself stumbling into an old playground. The surrounding fence was overgrown with vines and hedges, while the old metal swing set, see-saw, and merry-go-round, were rusted and broken. A faint wind blew causing the metal swings to creak as they were pushed, as if the ghosts of families past were still swinging their children on the once loved metal skeletons._

_There was an old wooden play fort, rotting and moldy from the rain and humidity that had eaten away at it over the years. Thick overgrowth had wound its way over and around it, practically concealing it from view. It was the closest thing he had to a hiding place and he hoped the smell of rotting wood would help mask his own musky scent._

_It had worked, but he was cold, wet, and terrified of venturing out in case he was found again. He had fallen asleep there amidst the wet leaves and bugs, unsure how much time had passed until he awoke to the gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't startled awake, knowing his brother's scent immediately, but he had gotten up quickly to throw himself into his brother's arms._

_Alfred just curled into a ball as his brother rocked him and whispered calming reassurances and apologies in his ear. It had been from that moment on that his brother never wavered in his stance on protecting Alfred. They had come too far, sacrificed too much, and all that kept their fragile plan together was each other. Once they had both realized that, everything seemed to come together._

_The message was clear and now they just needed to follow it._

Alfred shook his head to clear his thoughts as he refocused on the bland white walls in front of him. He had to laugh now at how absurd his brother's actions might have looked to Arthur in the elevator. The lie rolled off his tongue with well-practiced ease.

"I was really sick as a kid. Our mother couldn't do much for us and our father wasn't in the picture. So, my brother took up a very protective role over me." He laughed as he rubbed at his eye absently, "Pretty ridiculous now that we're older. Hard to break old habits though, I guess." He yawned.

"I see." Arthur went quiet for a moment, which only set Alfred's nerves further on edge. He focused on his work again—making sure specimens got onto the slides this time—though he attempted to catch a glimpse of his new partner out of the corner of his eye. If he was suspicious before, he had hoped his story had quelled any rising curiosity.

"You've both lived quite the trying life." Arthur didn't look over to Alfred, but continued with his own slides. "You're a true success story. It's quite the pleasure to work alongside someone who started with such modest beginnings."

"Oh, well, it's not that big of a deal. American Dream, right?" Alfred laughed as he finished up a set of slides before moving to finalize his charting on them.

A smile played on Arthur's lips as he nodded before pushing his own work to group with Alfred's.

A silence fell between them again, though this time, Alfred was thankful for it since he needed to finish up some work today. There was a lot to be done and, with Arthur helping, more would be finished. However, now Alfred had to walk on eggshells around the one place he could relax. Living with an Alpha brother had its moments where he just wanted to leave. It was confining, but after the previous night's events, he hoped that would begin to change

"Alright, well," Alfred started as he packed up the slides and paperwork. "I'm gunna head out and bring these across town. I've got a few errands to do while I'm out, so I won't be back 'till late. If you need anything, feel free to ask Francis."

A nod was his reply. It was good enough and Alfred was ready to be rid of any further awkward questions that might strike the Englishman's curiosity. Why the man had felt inclined to learn so much about Alfred was beyond him, but it had warmed him some. The only person he had to confide in was his brother. To be able to talk about anything that bothered him to someone else would be a welcomed relief. Though, he knew it was impossible. Chances were high that Arthur was just trying to be nice; what with being in a new job in an entirely new country. Regardless, it was another instance of getting his hopes up that Alfred did not need. He faced too many let-downs on a regular basis that he didn't need to add a new one.

With a heavy sigh Alfred rested up against the cement wall of the lab as the automatic doors shut behind him. He didn't realize how hot he'd been until the cool air of the open hall hit his face. It wasn't the lab that was hot, but he felt stifled under Arthur's scrutiny. Was this how it was going to be from here on out? Would there be anything normal about this partnership?

_I'm just struggling right now because I'm in Heat. Soon it'll be over and Arthur will just be another Alpha. I'll know how to handle him without my hormones and emotions running rampant._

It was a pleasing enough thought, one he'd have to settle for, as he climbed into his Mustang and placed the packaged slides on the passenger seat. A drive would be good to help clear his head before he had to do it all over again.

* * *

With Alfred gone, Arthur could finally get some actual work done. He had planned on something a bit more to his level than preparing slides, but was surprisingly thankful for the simple task. He had found himself feeling strange around Alfred both his first day on the job and the night before in the elevator. Despite searching for an explanation throughout the previous night - managing a maximum of three hours sleep - but he had only come up with one possibility.

Alfred was a Beta.

It had to be the case. Even though Alfred appeared the part of a strong, dominant Alpha, his actions spoke otherwise. From averting his eyes from Arthur, to cowering down to his older brother. An Alpha would never exhibit such behavior, and because of that, Arthur felt relieved that his attraction to his new partner was excusable.

_The big question is though, why does he try to present himself as an Alpha? And if he's always acted this strange, why hasn't anyone said anything to him before?_

When he moved to the states, the last thing he thought he'd be researching was his partner's odd habits to his Type. And the way Arthur felt his own instincts flaring to life around the researcher was another factor to the equation. It wasn't unheard of for Alphas to be attracted to other Alphas, but it wasn't the most opportune relationship. For one, Alphas could not be propagated. Omegas were the most well suited for breeding purposes, but Betas could produce offspring as well, however, a bit more difficult and less likely. Male Betas were even less likely to conceive. More often than not Betas took Omegas for mates, so the probability of finding an Alpha/Beta pair, with two males, and the Beta getting pregnant was a very small.

_So, if I happen to act on my instincts with Alfred, and he responds, so long as I don't knot we'll be alright. That's a relief. For a while I thought something was wrong with me for wanting to fuck another Alpha._

"_Monsieur?_"

"Emm?" Arthur partly turned to the voice while his thoughts ran rampant over Alfred.

"_Excusez-moi_, but you've been staring off into space since dear _Docteur_ Jones left. I do hope you are not coming down with something as well."

Arthur had still not snapped out of it until he felt a cool hand pressed against his forehead in which he backed up abruptly, almost knocking over a stand of glass test tubes.

"Oh, Francis, my apologies. No, I'm quite alright. I was just thinking..." Here he paused. Perhaps asking about Alfred's bizarre behavior wouldn't be too nosy. If it was coming off as obvious to Arthur, surely Francis—his lab assistant for the past six years—would also have taken notice of the researchers odd behaviour.

"You're a Beta, Francis." Arthur started as he turned back to his work, trying to play off his interest as minimal.

"_Oui, Docteur _Kirkland."

Arthur could see the man smile slightly from the corner of his eye. It unnerved Arthur for a moment, but he continued.

"Ah, yes, so, as a Beta, you must be able to tell something is... a bit odd... about Doctor Jones."

The eerie smile only widened as the assistant edged closer to Arthur.

"Emm, perhaps." Francis brushed up along Arthur's side, sending a chill through the researcher. His floral cologne was almost sickeningly sweet and had begun to make his head spin as he tried to focus.

"Then you know he's a Beta?"

"Isn't that obvious? Why, _Docteur_, are you interested in Betas?" This time, Francis lightly skimmed his hand up along Arthur's arm which finally forced the researcher to jump back.

"No!" Arthur barked, but quickly fought back his professional control and straightened his lab coat. "No, Francis, I am not. Only Omegas interest me."

Francis had turned to lean back against the lab table, his arms crossed across his chest while one hand went up to twirl a long strand of hair.

"Very well, sir," Francis quipped, a smug smirk on his lips that screamed he was unconvinced.

Clearing his throat, Arthur returned back to his original investigating questioning, "I am merely interested in why Doctor Jones asserts himself as if he were an Alpha? There is nothing wrong with being a Beta," he mused, though he now made mental note of their overzealous French assistant.

"No there isn't," Francis started, "But how many Betas do you see in such a respected position as Chief Medical Researcher of the CDC?" he chimed, looking up from under his thick lashes to the Alpha.

Arthur hummed as he brought his finger up to rest beneath his lower lip. Francis had a point. Many senior and executive positions were filled by Alphas. It was another reason Arthur had been so confused with his attraction to Alfred. For a Beta to have Alfred's position was practically unheard of. Namely because of the issues that strike up with people in lower positions. Alphas were not known to take orders and especially not from a Beta.

"I see. That does make sense. So he's trying to wear this facade because of his position." Arthur paused, "Has he always been this bad at it though?"

Francis shook his head, "No. Most of the time I forget he's a Beta with how well he throws his authority around." Francis then leaned to the side towards Arthur, waggling his eyebrows as he added, "He is also quite attractive, _oui_? With those broad shoulders, and chiseled abs."

"You've seen his chest?"

"Oh, so you are interested in him, _Docteur_." The Frenchman winked coily.

Arthur sputtered as he felt his face flush, "We are partners! It is not professional to strike up a relationship with your co-worker!"

Francis held up his hands in defense, "Never said it had to be a relationship."

Arthur grumbled at that, "I don't believe in promiscuous sex."

"To each his own then." The Frenchman shrugged.

A silence fell between them again as Arthur went back to his work. He tried to look past what Francis had said, but part of him did feel a strong urge to get a little intimate with the man. He couldn't quite understand it either. He had been around other Betas in his life, and never did he feel such a pull towards one, especially a man. There was just this scent that set a fire to his nerves. It wasn't strong, but nothing he'd ever picked up from another Beta before. Even Francis didn't give off such an attractive scent. Of course, he couldn't deny that Alfred was extremely easy on the eyes.

_What am I thinking! I just started this job yesterday and here I am pondering doing exactly what that Frechman mentioned!_

"Why isn't he mated?"

Arthur's eyes bugged out the minute the words left his lips. The thought had only just crossed his mind before they were being vocalized. _The hell is wrong with me? Since when have I talked so blatantly with the brain in my dick? _Francis had now turned to look at Arthur directly, not allowing Arthur to back out of his previously blunt statement.

Arthur swallowed as he felt sweat bead up across his forehead.

"Er, I mean, such a successful Beta like him, must be fighting off fawning Omegas left and right. Surely there must be someone in his life."

"The _docteur_ is very private in his personal affairs. I have not once seen or caught him with another woman or man." He winked.

"So he's interested in men?"

Francis laughed, "You seem quite interested for someone not interested." Arthur scoffed again at this, but before he could retaliate, Francis stepped in with his own question. "Might I ask as to why you are without a mate, _monsieur_?"

The researcher groaned at the question. His thoughts immediately scrambling over the reason he was a researcher, and the reason he was now living in America. It wasn't because of his job, or the money and location. It was an effort to continue to prolong his inevitable arranged marriage to Elizabeta Héderváry; thanks to his family's old-fashioned ways.

"I just- haven't had the best of luck with the ladies." Arthur laughed.

"Well, maybe you should start building up some luck." Francis stepped over to him, his hand resting on the researcher's arm, "You are too lean for an Alpha. Why not check out the gym Alfred goes to after work." He smiled before quickly turning away with a flourish of his lab coat. "Here, let me jot down the address for you." He had turned back around in record time, brandishing a folded piece of paper and a bright smile.

"Oh, ahh, thank you. I had asked Alfred if I might tag along. Now at least I won't have to bother him."

Francis nodded, his wavy blond hair bouncing with the acknowledgment.

"_Oui_! Buff up a bit and you'll be having gorgeous Omegas all over you." Francis winked. "Do let me know how it all turns out."

"Emm..." Arthur had drifted off as he stared down at the paper he'd been handed. Francis' obnoxious laugh trailed off, leaving Arthur alone in the lab. The Frenchman had also jotted down a phone number. He assumed it was to the gym, but why would he need to call them if it was a 24 hour establishment? It didn't look much like a business number; more of a cell phone in fact. Whatever the case, he had wanted to find a gym, and he had yet to hear back from Alfred. Perhaps he would check it out that evening. His furniture had been delayed once again from home, so his unpacking had gone nowhere.

With a decisive nod to himself, he tucked the piece of paper into his lab coat pocket and turned back to his work.

**A/N: **_Major thanks to the lovely Hada for Betaing! :D_

Hey everyone! Thank you for your patience in waiting for this new chapter. I hope I did not disappoint. Some interesting events are soon to come. ;) As always, I love to hear from you, so please do leave a review and tell me what you thought! :D

Thank you again for reading!

* * *

Follow me on tumblr for fanfic status updates as well as Hetalia fanart: _ahro. tumblr. com_


	5. Chapter 4

**Walking the Edge of a Blade**  
**By Ahro**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the extensive wait on this update. I hope you enjoy! ^^

**Chapter 4**

Having not yet bought a car, Arthur's trip to the gym was made using the MARTA transit system. It was after rush hour so the train cars were relatively empty. A few passengers stood about, standing and holding onto the rails above their heads, others sitting and staring out the windows or into the glow of their smart phones. The ride would take some time, so Arthur leaned back in the plastic seat and allowed his eyes to roam across the many ads above the train windows. They were the usual local ads, some news ones, many being obscured by vandalism. Though as he felt himself nodding off, his eyes alighted on one ad he had seen quite often.

It was a golden background with a white sun coming up from a horizon, while black silhouettes of men and women walked towards the foreground until they made up most of it. The headline was their motto, and one he had heard and memorized for many years.

_"A Company with all of us in mind."_

_And they have been for us. Always for us, yet so many are against them. After all they did at no expense to the people. How can there be so many that hate them?_

As his thoughts stewed over his appreciation to The Company, a buzzing in his pocket got his attention. He had forgotten he had set an alarm to call the gym ahead of time, and quickly punched in the number that linked with the reminder.

After a few rings, finally someone picked up, and from the sound of their voice they were busy working out.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello. I was curious as to what your rates are?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your rates? I want to come inside in a few minutes and-"

"Wrong number, pal! I'm not a fuckin' prostitute!"

Arthur's eyes widened as he stared at his phone for a minute before bringing the device back to his ear. "A-Alfred?"

"Arthur!"

The hang up tone followed immediately after as Arthur pulled the phone away from his ear; staring at it as if it had just sprouted wings.

_That was Alfred's cell phone I just called. Why did Francis give me Alfred's number?_

His mind ran over possible reasons: Francis had memorized it out of habit and wrote it down? He had been thinking he needed to call Alfred for something? He associated Alfred with the gym since he attends it?

Regardless, it was surely an innocent mistake. However, it left Arthur in a rather awkward spot with his new co-worker. Alfred had been breathing heavily when he picked up. Was he currently at the gym now? Was Arthur about to run into him after what just happened? Did Arthur need an excuse for having Alfred's phone number?

_Oh, fucking hell, what have I gotten myself into?_

Just as he was about to call Alfred back up and try to explain, the intercom over the bus signaled he had arrived at his stop. There wasn't much use going back now, and he wasn't about to feel embarrassed over an incident that was not his fault.

Stepping off the train, he straightened his overcoat and began his walk down the street to the next block over. Francis had chased after him before he left to tell him that the gym was just a block north of the train station, so it was easy enough to get to by walking. Of course, after what had just happened, he wished for more time to ponder over what he would say upon running into Alfred. Though, he wasn't about to pace up and down the street like some crazy person talking to himself.

That's what he wanted to think, but of course it was only after he had circled the block for the third time that he began to draw attention to himself and his mumblings.

_Alright. Enough of this._

He had finally come to a stop outside the automatic doors to the gym. Even though he had passed by them three times now, he was pleased to note no one inside had taken notice of his odd behavior. Of course, there also had to be people around to notice in the first place. The sidewalks were relatively busy, but the gym itself looked practically empty.

Walking up to the front doors—his eyes alighting on a sign that read 24/7—he finally stepped over the threshold into the entryway just before the main gym. No one was around, and from what he could see of the lines of treadmills and bikes, this wasn't a heavily populated gym at that. His thoughts immediately strayed to The Company, wondering if this establishment favored the sterilized Types. It would explain partially why it was so empty. Many companies who were supporters saw a decrease in attendance, sales, etcetera. Because of this, many opted to abstain from offering services to the sterilized Types. It was just another reason why male Omegas and female Alphas were best eradicated from the population.

"Why would Alfred come to a place like this?"

"Perhaps to work out, _da_?"

Arthur's eyes widened in shock as the deep, accented voice came up from behind him. He spun around to be confronted by what felt like a wall. With a much needed step back, Arthur gazed up at a tall man, taking in the broad shoulders, pale skin, strikingly violet eyes, and light hair. The man's expression was one of mild interest, and to Arthur's surprise, it left him feeling a bit anxious under that violet stare.

Clearing his throat, Arthur straightened his jacket and reasserted himself in front of the large Alpha. There was no reason for the break in his composure, and he would be damned if the Alpha mocked him for it.

"Yes, quite." Spotting the gym's logo printed on the man's shirt, Arthur inquired, "Am I correct in assuming you're a part of management here?"

A nod was Arthur's answer, which only further frustrated the Englishman, though he didn't outwardly display it. He was a gentleman after all, though he wasn't about to get the run around either.

"Good, then, what rates do you offer fo-?"

"How are you associated with Alfred?"

Arthur sputtered at the sudden interruption, "I-I beg your pardon?"

The man shrugged. His expression holding little interest as he turned away to retrieve a pamphlet containing the gym's programs, fees, and membership information.

"This contains all the information you need. First twenty-four hours are free." The man handed Arthur the brochure before nodding in the direction of the second set of doors that entered into the main room. "I am Ivan Braginsky. Questions: ask myself or my sister, Katyusha." He then walked back behind a counter Arthur hadn't noticed before—a chill run up his spine wondering why he hadn't noticed the man sooner.

Looking down at the pamphlet, Arthur studied it for a minute, not seeing it but instead trying to reorganize his thoughts.

_He mentioned Alfred and then changed the subject. What was that about?_

Shaking his head, he adjusted his posture so that his shoulders were back and chest was out. He hadn't appreciated being caught off guard, and he wasn't about to be thrown off again by the other Alpha.

"Just a second now. What was that about Alfred?"

The man, Ivan, had since turned to a computer monitor, elbows locked as he leaned on the desk, shoulders rolled forward while he browsed customer information and calendar events. Arthur cleared his throat once when the man didn't reply, and twice before he finally got a reaction—a raised eyebrow and a glance in his direction.

"Yes, Mr. Braginsky, was it? You mentioned Alfred. Might he be here tonight? I'm his co-worker."

"We do not share member information."

"But you just asked if I was-"

"Slip of the tongue. My mistake. Please," he then rounded the desk to step up to Arthur once more, directing him through the double doors as he did earlier. "make yourself at home. Your twenty-four hours have already started. Or do you need an instructor?"

"Who's the instructor?"

"Me."

Arthur swallowed, glimpsing once again at the obvious chiseled muscles that Ivan's t-shirt clung to. It wasn't that his pride was hurt because he wasn't the same build as the man beside him. Alphas all had their own strengths. Arthur happened to be highly intellectual, and knew how to assert himself even if he was smaller in stature. But even trying to humor the idea of working under the man's instruction seemed to wind him.

"Oh, no, I will go at my leisure. Thank you."

The man shrugged his reply and returned back behind the desk, leaving Arthur to make his escape from the awkward situation.

While his mind swam over the man's unusual business etiquette, Arthur took in the facility.

It was just like any other gym he'd been to. Assorted exercise equipment was situated throughout the large room. Rowing machines, bikes, and treadmills, to weight benches, and even what looked like a sparring mat. Flat screen televisions hung from different points along the ceiling, each with subtitles scrolling as the people talked.

Along the back was a massive wall mirror - which only enhanced the size of the room - and past that sat a few doors with signs attached reading "Private". He could only assume these were rentable exercise rooms for patrons less inclined to workout in front of others. Then skimming down the rest of the wall, he found a locker room and restrooms.

All in all, the place seemed quite decent and well maintained. It was clean, and presentable, even if the owner was a bit formidable—he could only hope the man's sister was normally the one running customer relations. He would have to let Alfred know what he thought-

_Alfred!_

Arthur's eyes went wide as he suddenly realized he had been expecting to run into his fellow researcher at the gym. It had completely slipped his mind when he was confronted by the large Russian. Now, though, his senses were on alert as he looked around the entire area, trying to make out that familiar blond hair and offending cowlick. But after his previous inspection of the facility, there had only been one other person in the gym—a woman with long brown-gray hair, currently lifting weights . . .

_Weights?_ Alfred shook his head, realizing his attention was jumping around to subjects as if he were a toddler with a short attention span.

_Alright, Alfred is clearly not here. Just gives me more time to work on what to say. Or perhaps he'll just forget the whole thing and relieve me of the burden entirely. He seems like the type._

Settling his thoughts, he walked over to one of the bikes, removing his jacket and resting it on an adjacent machine before climbing into the seat. A monitor was attached to the handlebars expecting a distance and time to be plugged in but Arthur ignored that for now. He just needed some time to think and for now the mindless exercise was a good outlet. From what he could tell the gym was decent, and he would certainly return. Perhaps next time with Alfred, like the man had originally offered to do.

Getting his legs pumping on the peddles, Arthur let himself drift away with his thoughts. Primarily he still needed to find out when his furniture was to arrive. His new apartment was beginning to wear on his nerves at the untidiness of it. He wanted to feel at home, yet instead he felt like he was living in a storage shed. Then there was a problem concerning his work. He had some problems with a few files having been corrupted. He'd need to figure out how to retrieve copies of those from his old lab in London . . .

"Can you believe this bullshit?"

Arthur's eyes shot open at the exclamation from across the room. It wasn't difficult to figure out who had yelled the expletive. The woman was now standing, gawking up at one of the televisions while white-knuckling a twenty-pound weight. She was then joined by the large Russian owner who stood silently beside her, though an obvious worried look creased his brows.

"I can, _sistra_. It has been going on for a very long time."

"But this? Now they're saying puny Alphas, like that Alpha you just let in here, could be carriers of the genes that could create more male Omegas and female Alphas! Are they to start sterilizing them too?"

Arthur listened, his whole body having gone rigid as he realized the woman was a sterilized female Alpha. He felt disgust roll in his gut. He hadn't realized this establishment was run by sympathizers. Did that mean Alfred was a sympathizer of the sick Types? Betas did seem to be more on the fence when it came to it.

"Calm, Natalya. I would like to refrain from having any more broken equipment." Ivan now begged as he had moved in front of the television, holding his hands up as the woman had looked about to pitch the twenty-pound weight at the screen.

"To hell with your equipment, Vanya! They're talking about forcing another entire quarter of the population to be sterilized!"

Arthur had had enough.

"They are not forcing anyone." This had caught the—he assumed—siblings attention. So he carried on, glad to be uninterrupted in his moment of defense of The Company.

"They've been talking about the recessive genes for some time now. If they're implementing voluntary testing, then people should do it for their own good. I will be right up there to get myself tested."

Ivan grunted, his earlier expression of fear from his sister having cleared away for one of contempt. The large man crossed his arms over his barrel chest and lifted his chin before he spoke.

"So you do not fear being sterilized? To never be able to procreate?"

Arthur had to take a minute to let that sink in. If he did carry the gene the Company was concerned over, he would be sterilized. Of course, he would certainly go through with it. To think he could possibly have a male Omega or female Alpha for a son or daughter made him sick to think about. The thought bringing up a sad memory he didn't care to think about in that moment.

Clearing his throat, Arthur got off the bike and lifted his head with all the air of a dominant Alpha that he was before continuing in his defense.

"I would rather be sterilized than bring more _filth_," he paused, darting a stern gaze to the female Alpha standing beside her brother, "into this struggling world we live in."

"GET OUT!" The woman's eyes were wide with rage as she made a dart forward before being grabbed around the waist by her brother. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU COMPANY SLUT!"

Arthur didn't even flinch. Only straightening his shirt before grabbing his jacket.

"Natalya, please."

"Best listen to your brother, or I'll report this establishment to the health department and have it shut down for allowing an unsedated, sterilized, female Alpha on the premise."

This only enraged the woman further as she struggled against the hold on her. A faint glimmer of tears caught Arthur's attention in her eyes, but he blew it off as he turned on his heel. He would be glad to put this place behind him.

"He doesn't understand! They'll never understand!" Amidst the anger, the choked sobs reached him through the slowly closing doors. He would have felt bad, had he not known it was for their own good. Not only did she have her life to thank The Company for, but those around her as well. They just didn't realize how good they had it.

His mind cleared, though rather disappointed he had cut his workout short, Arthur made his way back to the station to head home. Perhaps spending a little extra in getting some home gym equipment wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Ivan had felt his anger flare as he watched the Englishman leave. How dare the man upset his sister. Company supporters had no idea what people went through under the Company's demands. To someone of Arthur's pedigree and status, they will have been brainwashed into believing that sterilizations were a voluntary option. But the reality was far from sugar coated to the less fortunate.

_Alfred's new partner is a Company supporter. Matthew must know by now?_

The question didn't deter him from going to his phone and dialing his good friend's twin brother, though. He needed to make sure Matthew knew. The Alpha twin had informed Ivan before that Alfred's new partner had moved in on the same floor of their apartment building. With an unknown unbonded Alpha working so closely alongside the Omega in hiding, Matthew needed all the people who knew about Alfred to be on guard if they were to see him.

Ivan found his nerves beginning to fray the longer it took for Matthew to pick up. Finally there was a break, easing the tension in Ivan's gritting jaw until he realized it was the answering machine.

"Fucking hell, Matthew! Pick up your damn phone! That Alpha was just in my gym. He's heading home. Please call me back and let me know Alfred is home safe with you." He hung up and immediately kicked at the wall in his anger. He had a right mind to beat the train back and see for himself Alfred was alright, but with his sister visiting—who already hated knowing her Alpha brother was friends with the unsterilized Omega, only tolerating him since he was working on taking down The Company—he didn't care for the headache he'd have to deal with later.

"Damn those brothers. I'll just have to keep trying him." With that, he continued to call Matthew's phone, hoping the brother would pick up before he finally took a chance to contact Alfred himself.

* * *

Resting against the cool wall of the stairwell, Alfred wiped the sweat from his brow as he tried to recover from his rapid breathing. Since he made Matthew worry the other day, he promised he wouldn't go to the gym during his Heat. They both knew Alfred didn't have anything to worry about with Ivan there. The Russian had been a major ally and good friend to the twins. Once the large Alpha had learned of Alfred's goal, he had taken on a determined role to see to the researcher's success. Having had his own family affected by The Company's forced sterilizations, Ivan was ready to see an end to them.

Alfred had found his pace quickened dramatically after the bizarre phone call with his new partner. He had immediately cursed his overreaction, but hadn't paused in saving Arthur's phone number. He was not about to make that same mistake again. However, the anxiety over the situation had only forced him to work that much harder to clear his thoughts. Working out was always a great reliever for him, especially during his Heat, as it gave him pleasing endorphins he would otherwise get from sex—which he would have much preferred had he not been born an Omega male with the world out to get him. Now though, he was restricted to running multiple flights of stairs in their apartment building equal to what he would have done at the gym.

With a heavy sigh, Alfred grabbed up his water bottle to chug down some of the liquid. He had just run up ten flights and was currently just a flight below his own floor. He was getting ready to call it quits for the night—the sudden need to shed his clothing only meant his temperature was spiking as his suppressant began to wear off—but was caught abruptly immobile by the overwhelming scent of an unmated Alpha.

_Oh- fuck! That is really strong, which only means they've picked up my scent._

His thoughts clouded with worry as he tried to fight against his own instincts. His hand shook at his side, fumbling to get to his phone in his pocket to call his brother. If this Alpha caught him in such a state, without the full potency of his suppressant working, there would be no stopping him and Alfred would be powerless to fight against his own instinctual needs.

_Come on! I need you Mattie!_ Alfred gritted his teeth as he finally was able to pull his phone from his pocket. His entire body was shaking, pressed back against the wall as the scent only increased. He could have easily ran up the last flight to the safety of the hall and his apartment at the end, but the draw was too powerful. At the moment, he was mainly impressed by his willpower keeping him from tracking down the Alpha himself.

After a few failed attempts at unlocking his phone, he finally managed to get his pattern right and had the device to his ear. He sat there expecting the ringing to go on for some time, but instead he heard his brother's voice yelling at him to respond. It had only registered for a brief moment, but his thoughts as to why he was calling his brother seemed null when the heavy Alpha scent struck him full force when the source rounded the final stairwell.

Blue eyes met green, and Alfred knew right away by the man's heavy breathing, and aggressive posture, that there was no turning back now.

His phone forgotten—his brother's voice still harping from the other line—Alfred was immediately overwhelmed as Arthur sprinted the last few steps and barreled into him, pressing him firmly against the wall, lips clashing together hungrily with a dominating force.

Alfred's eyes rolled back as he moaned against Arthur's lips. Their tongues tangled, and Alfred quickly retreated to let the dominant Alpha invade his mouth. Their hips ground together as Arthur pressed back against Alfred. The Alpha's obvious erection straining in his pants as he rutted against Alfred's own. Alfred struggled to get a word out, but their instincts were fighting both of them. With the enclosed space and Alfred having been working up a sweat so late in the day, he was a prime target for such a thing to happen. However, he'd never had this problem before. Mated Alphas didn't feel this urge to dominate Omegas, while mated Omegas gave off their Alphas scent as a protective deterrent. It was another part The Company tried to control by adding further stipulations for Omegas to be mated by the age of twenty-two. Another reason for Alfred's suppressant to make it to the public.

However, those thoughts were not on Alfred's mind right then. Instead, he was too busy focusing on the hands squeezing his ass beneath the waistband of his sweat pants.

"Oh- fuck-" Alfred moaned, his breathing coming heavily as Arthur moved down to lick and suck at his throat. A possessive growl came from the Alpha at Alfred's weak sound. His hands gripped at Alfred's ass even tighter, spreading them and causing Alfred's Heat slick to leak from his hole.

"Why aren't you mated?"

The question caught Alfred by surprise.

"M-mated-? Ugn-" Alfred's hands raked through Arthur's hair as the man sucked a large hickey along the throbbing pulse in his neck.

"I know you're not an Alpha." The man growled, bringing his gaze back up to meet Alfred's. His eyes were filled with lust; pupils dilated almost to the point they swallowed up the bright emeralds. With a shuddering breath, he continued, "You're a-"

Arthur's intense scent, warmth, and touch was gone in an instant, causing Alfred to stumble from being pushed against the wall. His mind had grown hazy under the stimulation, so it took him a moment to recognize the second familiar Alpha scent permeating the cramped stairwell.

"Stay the _fuck_ away from my brother!"

Alfred's eyes went wide. His body having gone into shock upon seeing his brother with his arm thrust against Arthur's windpipe, holding him pinned against the adjacent wall. Both men's eyes were wide in anger, nostrils flared and teeth bared. It was a rare sight to see his brother becoming so aggressive, but he still kept his composure. Even Arthur, eyes still filled heavily with lust over Alfred, seemed cool and collected himself. It was more a battle of wills. Neither Alpha exuded the more physical attributes like his friend Ivan. Though, for Matthew to have gone so far as to pin the other researcher against the wall was startling.

Shaking his head to try and clear it, Alfred stepped away from the wall to confront his brother.

"Mattie, stop. Let 'um go."

"Get upstairs."

"Matt-"

"Now. Alfred." This time Matthew shot a glare at the Omega, immediately getting his point across.

Alfred didn't think twice before he was taking the stairs two at a time to the top landing. At the top, just as he opened the door, he heard the men begin to talk, causing him to pause to listen.

"You can't protect him forever. He's unmated. Why are you doing this?" Arthur's voice was level but he could tell there was still a strain in his voice from where Matthew held him.

"Because of people like you."

"Me?" Arthur scoffed, "If you let him mate he wouldn't have to worry about other Alphas approaching him. Just because you're his brother doesn't mean you have the right to dictate his life!"

There was a choking sound as Matthew must have pressed harder on the Englishman's windpipe at the comment.

"Why are you interested in him?"

There was a pause. Alfred wondered if Matthew had cut off the man's air to the point he passed out, until Arthur finally began to speak though his voice was much lower.

"I-I'm not sure. I don't know what came over me. I've never reacted around a Beta like that before."

It was all Alfred needed to hear before he was through the door and down the hall to his apartment. His mind now racing over possibilities. He had been attracted to the Alpha when he first arrived, mainly blaming that on his Heat hormones, but he couldn't deny the man had a strong draw beyond his Type. Though for Arthur to believe Alfred was a Beta had uplifted his spirits greatly. He wouldn't need to be as concerned about showing any sort of affections while at work. No more walking on eggshells. It was a major relief. Not to mention the man was a great kisser. He'd love to be a bit more adventurous with him.

Feeling giddy over the encounter, he hardly realized his brother had entered their apartment until a hand grasped his shoulder and flung him around to face his twin.

"Matt!"

"The hell is wrong with you, Al?"

"Yeah, I fucked up, but he thinks I'm a Beta, Mattie!" His smile couldn't get any wider. Even the boner in his pants wasn't bothering him just then—though he would be taking care of that soon enough.

"Yeah, a Beta. Where do you see that as a good thing?" Matthew asked, exasperated.

"It's better than him figuring out I'm an Omega! My God, Matt! How could you not be thrilled that he's under the impression I'm a Beta!" Alfred couldn't understand. They had won! How was this a bad thing? Their biggest fear was of Alfred being found out as an unsterilized Omega.

With a heavy sigh, Matthew shook his head, a hand rubbing at his temple as he tried to put it into perspective for his brother.

"Alfred. It means he's a supporter of The Company."

Alfred shook his head, "You're assuming. Just because he thinks I'm a Beta?" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't need to assume. He's brainwashed like the rest of the population that male Omegas no longer exist. Or are elderly and have been sterilized already. He has no reason to believe you're an Omega. Not unless you lower your guard again and he manages to mount you and find out for himself."

Matthew's words bit into him, and he had to shy away. Arthur's hands had come terribly close to his entrance while he'd been groped. It had felt so amazing, but Alfred knew if the man had felt his slick he'd know for sure. Beta's didn't produce slick, nor have a Heat cycle. There would be no getting past it.

"But Matt, that still doesn't mean he's a supporter. There are many people still out there that don't support The Company but are brainwashed as well. They can't help it. How could you know?" Alfred was growing desperate. He wanted Arthur, and he knew he couldn't have him. Not fully anyway. He knew his Heat was getting to him, since his suppressant had worn off, but at least it would be over by tomorrow. He needed a break from all the stress and anxiety.

Matthew only heaved another sigh and ran a hand back through his long blond hair. The persistent curl bouncing as he brushed it. Alfred knew he was being difficult with this, but he couldn't get rid of the taste of Arthur's tongue in his mouth. He was perfect. A lingering warmth of earl gray tea and something sweet. He was more into coffee, but he wouldn't mind that taste again given in the same way.

"Alfred," Matthew started. Alfred could hear the tone in his brother's voice. Matthew was going to upset Alfred. It was coming, and there was nothing the younger could do about it.

"No- wait! Mattie, this can work! It could work!

"Ivan had called me a while before I got your strange phone call. He left a message. Arthur had apparently visited Ivan's gym that you had mentioned to him. There was a news bulletin that fired up Natalya, and Arthur got on the defensive." He paused a moment to let the truth begin to sink in. "The Company's defense."

Alfred had felt his face pale. His earlier excitement dying away quickly. There was no way Arthur was a supporter.

"Assuming someone is a supporter has always been our number one rule, Alfred." Matthew persisted, "That was always _your _rule. You need to stay safe and out from under The Company's radar. But now, it's almost like they just placed a walking time bomb right in your own lab." He paused, squeezing Alfred's arms in encouragement, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. "Alfred, I'm sorry."

Alfred shook his head slowly with a frown, "I'll make this work."

"Alfred."

The Omega ignored his brother, turning around and trying to head to his room.

"I'm not firing the guy, nor are we moving! I'm happy here, and I can make this work!"

"Alfred." Matthew's voice grew in anger.

"It'll be another test of my suppressant. Just leave it at that, Matt."

"You're making a mistake."

It took everything Alfred had not to turn on his brother, but he couldn't face him now. He had a job to do. His Heat was ending, and he'd have a month to fully focus on what he needed to get done. He was already so close. He'd faced Alphas like Arthur before. He would do it again. If anything, he could look at it as a controlled environment. It would all just be an experiment. _Just_ an experiment.

**A/N:**Woo, got a little heated there on that stairwell. Alfred better watch his step if he's going to try and pursue this (and we all know that's going to happen. lol) Matt's gunna have gray hairs by the end of this whole thing. And no worries, I may be obsessed with RUSAME, but there will be none of that pairing in this fic. Beyond them being friends, and Ivan being protective over Alfred, but I love me the protective babies. *hearts* Now to see how Arthur handles this.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm terribly sorry this took so long to get to you guys, but I'm really happy you all stuck with me! Many fun times are coming up in this fic. ;3 So stay tuned! :D

Thank you as always to the lovely Hada for betaing! :D


End file.
